A wireless telecommunications system typically includes a baseband unit and one or more radio units. A slave clock signal in the radio unit is synchronized to a master clock signal in the baseband unit. The Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI) standard and the Open Base Station Architecture Initiative (OBSAI) interface standard provide techniques for synchronizing clock signals in the baseband and radio units in frequency and in phase. Communication links that are designed according to one of the Ethernet standards are generally less expensive than communication links designed according to the CPRI or OBSAI standards. However, most Ethernet standards do not support phase or frequency synchronization across a wireless communication link.